ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Stella Poole-Corbet
= Stella Poole-Corbet = Owned by: White_Caribou Gender: Female Age: 23 Group: Dusk Home District Highholm, born in Rose District Profession Stay-At-Home Wife Special Skills Baking/Housework Manipulation Gambling/Betting Socializing Physical Appearance Caramel skin, black bobbed hair with bangs, stormy grey eyes, full lips, perfect hourglass figure with large breasts and thin waist. 5'6. Typically wears dresses and heels to highlight her body. Personality and interests Vain Protective of Reputation Outgoing Disbelieves in anything outside Dusk, the Delve, and Elesium A tad selfish Charismatic Prefers staying indoors Enjoys gifts, fancy meals, and parties Confident Believes lesser people to be...well...lesser, but agrees they should contribute to higher class for better lives. Appreciates The Steamworks most. History As a young girl in Dusk, Stella came from a poor household of two in which she was deemed the least beautiful child of her time by her mother, Opal. It wasn't until Opal, who had taken to gambling, caught the eye of a rich Flagesium investor who was an honest and decent man. Despite judgement from those around him he married the woman and took her daughter in. During one of the uprisings in the Sprawl year ago, their family home in West Twins was attacked and young Stella was nearly beaten and mutilated to death...but was left alive as a sort of morbid message to the superior folk. One that said they would never stop until the money-mongers came crashing down in Dusk. To them anybody within the boundaries of the Twins, Paramount Hill, and Highholm were given the slang "money-mongers" and was used very loosely in poorer districts for insult. After this event the family moved to the safer Highholm. In fear that her daughter would live the rest of her life looking like an abomination, the wealth-consumed Opal had Stella undergo multiple surgeries and procedures to maintain an appearance "pleasing to look at" which leads her to how the young woman looks today. Mostly artificial. And after her husband died Opal became quite the cruel witch and invested in Flagesium as well. She constantly pushed the importance of money, vanity, and marrying wisely onto her spoiled daughter which caused Stella to be whiny when things didn't go her way. Stella was put into an arranged marriage at just twenty to a man twice her age, David Corbet, an arrogant --but rich-- man who is part of the Dusk Council. It's only around him that she is quiet. Stella is upset that she was thrown to him when she never got to live an independent life of her own or even choose her betrothed, causing a massive amount of disdain toward her mother...shown openly. She is fairly well known in Highholm and has a friendly group of ladies whom she dines and has outings with on a weekly basis. If there's new gossip and scandal she'll be sure to hear it. Any new families who move to the area can expect a warm greeting from her, or anyone for that matter. Loves and Hates... Loves: Tea Hates: David Darkest Secret Frequently abused by her husband for reasons she doesn't understand